Stunned Silence
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: Causing a Scene' series 3. It started out as jealousy, then the playground rumours began. Children are honest. Innocent. Cruel. Will the Tracys stand together and challenge them, or will they fall?


**Causing a scene series 3**

- various 'one and two shots' about the Tracy family, in different situations, but always managing to 'cause a scene' at some point during the story.

Scott - 15

John - 14

Virgil - 13

Gordon - 11

Alan - 10

**'Stunned Silence'**

"I don't have any friends!" The ten year old boy yelled at his older brothers best friend. His cheeks were flushed red with anger and embarrassment. Fists clenched to his side, as if that would keep him from exploding his true feelings in front of his peers.

"You have your brothers..." the girl spoke quietly, she had tears in her eyes as she tried to get him to understand what she thought the other children had meant by their uncaring teasing.

"Brothers don't count!" he retorted. His voice the higher pitch of a boy not yet matured, as he repeated the cruel words spoken to him earlier. Then before his voice hitched and the tears threatened to fall he continued, "What would you know, you traitor! Spreading rumours like that..." Alan turned and ran off across the field, away from the group of older children he was playing with. Away from his brothers, who were playing in the baseball championships, or watching it. He didn't want any of them to see him cry and start calling him a cry baby too.

Kate watched him run. Then she looked over at the other children who were smirking behind her by the food tent. There were six boys, from Virgil's grade and upwards. Next to them sat three girls from John's class, who were dressed in the school cheerleading uniform. Kate walked over to them all and stopped a couple of metres away.

"You senseless prats!" she spoke fiercely at them, her eyes over-bright as she kept her own tears of disgust at bay. She could not believe what they had said to her best friend's youngest brother, Virgil was supposed to be their friend too. "How could you? How could you be so... so mean?"

A couple of the boys snickered at her.

"The Tracy imp deserved everything he got!" One boy, Greg, retorted. He was the leader of this little group. "The loser never stops talking about them. My brother won this, my Dad's been to the moon, or my brother did that. God, anyone would think they were heros or something!" His voice mimicked the high pitch of the upset boy who had just run off.

A few more of the gang joined in with the laughter this time. Greg high-fived his right hand man, Brian, who was standing next to him. "Dude!" Brian complimented his friend.

"How would you know?" Kate ground back, she was furious at them. "Each and every one of his brothers is ten thousand times better than you. You wanna know what I think?" She put her hands on her hips. "I think you're jealous. You can't take it that even young Alan is better than you, that they're all better than you. So all you can think of, is to try to make him look bad in front of his brothers."

Greg stopped laughing.

He stood up and walked towards her, an angry scowl on his face. The other children looked at each other in slight concern, but did nothing to stop the growing argument.

"Oh yeah?" He sneered at her, trying to intimidate her with his larger size body. He was a head taller than she was, and broader at the shoulders.

Kate squared off to him. "Yeah. Don't think Virg and I didn't see you hanging around his brothers, trying to look good in their eyes. We've all seen what a fool you're making of yourself!"

Greg took a couple of steps forward and entered into her personal space, but she still didn't back away. She stared right up into his eyes and held his glare with one of equal resentment.

"Cow! You think I'm the only one using Tracy? I've seen you too. You planning on sleeping with all of them, one for each night of the week, with Sundays off?" Greg waved his hand behind his back, wriggling his fingers to encourage his 'goons' to laugh with him.

A snort of laughter was heard from behind Greg, followed by a female's voice. "Yeah, Kate. I seen you too. Those Tracy brothers are way outta your league, girlfriend."

Kate didn't take her eyes off Greg, but answered the girl anyway. "What would you know about anything, Carla? You're so busy trying to get them to notice you in those short skirts that you have to resort to bullying just to get anywhere near them! Lucky for you they have cheerleading to help shallow, barbie doll girls like you and the rest of the squad to even get anywhere near a guy!"

The girls, who were all just as Kate described them, let out gasps at the true insult. Carla went one further and leapt off the table and pushed Greg aside to make a grab at Kate herself.

Kate was ready for her, and took a step to the side and put out a leg to trip the mini-skirt clad girl over. Carla was sent sprawling to the ground.

The boys in Greg's gang snickered, and a couple started to wolf-whistle at the eyeful of leg and underwear they saw.

"Don't try and touch me again Carla. Keep your dirty hands away from me, and stay away from the Tracy brothers. Got it?" She stood over the fallen cheerleader with her hands on her hips.

Carla pushed herself up from the ground. Her face was scrunched up from anger. Her eyes flashed in hate for Kate as she stood up. Her team mates moved to see if she was alright, but she brushed them aside.

"I'll get you back for that, bitch." And Carla stalked off with her two cronies in tow.

Kate watched them leave before turning back to Greg and the gang.

"Right. Anyone got anything to add?" She paused as she looked each and everyone of them in the eyes. "I mean it. You all stay away from the Tracy brothers. Or..."

She took a step towards the boys sitting on the bench, brushing past Greg and Brian, who took an involuntary step back themselves. Though Greg sneered at her anyway and came up behind her. "Or what? You think you gonna do something about it?"

No-one laughed this time.

Kate turned to face him. "Me? Do something about what?" She questioned him.

A few of the boys on the bench saw the evil look cross Greg's face, and a couple of Greg's friends slightly shook their heads as if to say, no. But either Greg never saw them, or he chose to ignore the warnings coming his way.

"Ha! Lets just say when I see the Tracy imp again, he'll be in tears like the cry baby he is. When I finish with him and his brothers they'll be the laughing stock of the year! Then I'll be the most popular dude in town! And you Kate, well bitch, you'll help me do it, because you love to 'sleep around', right? You slept with senior Tracy yet?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his chest and pressed his face towards hers. She turned her head away so he ended up with a mouthful of hair.

Kate was about to answer, when a familiar voice spoke out before she could.

"Let her go."

Calmness spread over her body, and a smile flashed across her face as Greg turned quickly towards the voice that was right behind him.

Scott Tracy.

And backing Scott, proud and relaxed beside him, were all his brothers, standing together.

On Scott's left was John.

Next to John stood Gordon.

Standing on Scott's right was Virgil.

And next to Virgil was young Alan Tracy. No longer looking about to cry, but looking confident and proud standing next to his older siblings.

Standing like that, they looked formidable, and a force to be reckoned with.

But no one ever said bullies had brains...

Greg held tighter onto Kate's wrist with one hand, and now had his other hand around her waist. His gang stood up and moved up behind him and Brian was standing defiantly by his side.

The two groups of boys faced each other like in an old western film, with Kate stuck in the middle.

"You alright Kate?" Virgil asked his best friend, casting an eye at Scott's face. Scott stood tall, his frame not showing any tension, but Virgil knew that Scott was not happy that someone was being 'hurt', and because of standing up for them.

"Yeah, Virg. I was just telling these jocks that too much crap comes outta their mouths..." Greg twisted her wrist at her words. "Ouch!" she cried out.

Virgil made to step forward, but Scott put his hand out in front of his younger brother to stop him.

Virgil frowned, but he trusted Scott enough to know that he would not let these boys hurt his friend anymore, or insult their family again. So Virgil waited, like the rest of the brothers for Scott to lead them.

"I'll only say this one more time, Greg. Let Kate go." Scott was now imitating his father. Only his brothers knew that Greg was in trouble. None of the brothers could resist a 'damsel in distress'.

"Oh yeah? Or what you gonna do about it, tough boy? With a name like 'Tracy', I guess you guys ain't really guys are yah?" The boys in Greg's gang laughed out loud, and Brian gave a twisted smile over at Alan, who narrowed his eyes at the older boy.

John flicked his blond hair out of his blue eyes, which now shone in anger at the insult to his family name and he took a step forward. Scott had to restrain him in the same way he had stopped Virgil only moments before.

"Is that the best you can come up with, Greg?" Kate taunted the boy gripping her wrist painfully. She was not going to cry out again. She was no sissy. "No wonder you chose to pick on the youngest brother," She turned to face Alan, "No offence Al."

"None taken," he answered, not sure where she was taking it.

"I bet you're not man enough to repeat what you said to Alan in front of his brothers...are you?"

Alan actually paled, and flicked his eyes to glance upon his brothers faces, especially Scott's.

The macho image Greg was trying to hold began to slip. He slightly released the grip on Kate's wrist, and she took advantage by swinging her arm upwards and bringing it down hard so her elbow smashed into Greg's stomach. Not enough to hurt him badly, but it made him let her go in shock.

Gordon laughed out loud saying "That'a girl!" earning him a scowling look from Brian. Gordon just raised his eyebrows at the other boy and added "Bite me!"

Brian was about to go for Gordon when Greg stopped him.

Kate stumbled forward, and Virgil pushed past Scott's resisting hand to catch her. They returned to the 'Tracy' line, and Kate took her place next to Alan. She smiled down at the youngest Tracy who stood on his tiptoes to whisper in her ear "What do you think you are doing? Do you want my brothers to get into trouble? If Greg tells them what he told me, they'll go mad!"

She shook her head and squeezed his shoulder. She knew there was no way Greg would repeat what he'd said to Alan earlier that day. Greg was too much of a coward.

"You bitch!" Greg growled out at her, but one look at the brothers faces stopped him moving after her. "You 'ladies' wanna know what set the lil' baby of your girlie family off crying?"

Brian swallowed nervously, not sure if Greg was actually going to repeat his earlier accusations to the older Tracy's faces. It was then Brian noticed that the two groups were no longer alone.

Somehow the word had spread that there was a fight, and just like magic, every kid in school was now crowding around them, caging them in like boxing ring.

With it being half time on the pitch, no-one would worry where the children had gone, and no-one could see them here behind the huge food marquee. Brian tried to reassure himself that his mates were still behind him, and they were, but they looked as scared as he did.

"Ur, Greg. I think we should..."

"Shut up, Brian. These losers need to be told in front of the whole school what a bunch of sissies they are. I mean, look at their Dad. What a dick! All he does is go to that stupid office of his, and he gets in the paper for a load of crap about making new planes that won't even fly!"

John and Gordon both tensed at his words, but neither of them moved. They had to know for themselves what this bully had told Alan to make him so upset.

Greg continued on with his insulting words. "I mean, we all know that you have to take steroids just so you can compete, I mean look at them!" Which some of the girls openly were admiringly. Virgil blushes as a girl caught his eye. "Do you really think they'd be that muscled up and good at what they do if they weren't?"

At that Virgil and Alan cringed.

Some of the other kids in the crowd were shocked by his cruel words, and not one of them believed a word he said.

"And your grades are way too good. Your Dad must be sleeping with the head or something just so he'll fix your grades! Which means your Dad is gay, right! Anyone ever wondered why he had five boys? What goes on at home, huh? Do you even have a mother?"

"Uh oh," whispered Alan to Kate. "Now he's crossed the line."

The crowd's whisperings went silent.

All eyes turned to Scott, the eldest brother.

He had not made a move, or spoken a word to defend his family. Instead he had listened to each and every nasty word spoken.

A few moments ago, Scott would have walked away from this with all his brothers and not a said or done a thing about it. But when Greg mentioned their mother, Scott felt something snap inside of him. A rage began to bubble and as it rose inside him like a volcano about to erupt, he felt like he almost had no control of his actions, or words any more.

Almost.

Gordon was itching to jump on the guy and make him eat his words. John was seething, blue eyes cold with fury. Virgil was shocked and dismayed that anyone would say such horrid things about their family. He looked around at the faces in the crowd to see if they believed what had been said.

Alan once again had gone red with anger and embarrassment. This time no tears threatened to come.

Kate narrowed her eyes. She wanted to shout at Greg to be quiet. But this was no longer her fight. She could back the brothers up, but it was now up to the Tracy brothers to stand up to the cruel rumours started by Greg, themselves.

Scott stared hard at Greg.

Greg stared back at Scott. The look on the dark haired Tracy's face made Greg take an unconscious step back.

Scott looked at Gordon and John on his left, catching their eyes, he gave a small nod. He then turned to glance at Virgil and Alan, and repeated the action. Though Scott felt the flames of anger rising up inside of him, on the outside his appearance was calm and calculating.

The signal had been given.

Just like the games they played at home, each boy knew his 'job'.

Scott then made his move, the others stayed in their places. Faces firm with confidence and justice.

The crowd started to jeer and voices began to be raised as they expected a fight to begin.

The chant started and echoed around the field as the children turned into blood thirsty animals, no longer caring who started it, or what it was about. They wanted a fight.

"Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight." Clapping along with the chant, the crowd were enthralled with the occupants of the inner circle.

Scott paused as the crowd took up their song, and then walked quickly up to Greg and stood in front of him. "You will apologise to my family, or I will be forced to make you." Scott's voice was calm, but his eyes were hard and dangerous. All his younger siblings recognised the danger sign and stood their ground, keeping an eye on Scott's back.

The rest of Greg's gang were now standing and moved closer to Greg, he signaled them to circle around Scott.

Scott ignored them, keeping his focus on the one who had insulted his family, and dared to bring up the subject of his mother. Scott knew his brothers would not let anyone jump him from behind.

As the circle of boys closed around Scott, Gordon and Virgil also moved and stood between two boys each, while John made his way around to stand so he was behind Brian. Alan stayed where he was.

He was the look out.

In the centre of the circle, Greg and Scott held a staring match. Then, without any warning, Greg lunged forward and planted a fist on Scott's left cheek. Scott managed to roll with the blow which deflected it somewhat, but Greg had been wearing knuckle rings and they left a cut along his face.

In the second that Scott fell, the other Tracys leapt into action.

Scott and Greg were fighting openly, Gordon jumped on to another boy's back and was clinging to him like a monkey, bashing the boy on the chest with his fist as the older boy tried to remove him from his back.

John had grabbed two boys by their hair and banged their heads together before going on to help Scott.

Virgil had grabbed a handful of dust and grit from the ground and managed to throw it into Brian's eyes before diving and grabbing his legs and gripping them so they both fell over.

The crowd of children were screaming their encouragement and bustling them about. The circle got smaller as they tried to see.

Alan saw his brothers were winning, but kept his eyes on the crowd, just to check that no-one was going to cheat, or do anything stupid.

And then he saw something that made his throat catch, and his heart stop.

There was nothing he could do to warn his brothers in time.

TBTBTB

Jeff Tracy sometimes resented having to spend so much time at the office.

He knew his sons were all old enough to understand, but it still didn't help his mood. Scott and John and Virgil were all playing in the Baseball Championships today.

He had promised them that he'd be there to support them.

He drove into the car park just after half time. He saw the nearly empty seats of the mini stadium as he walked towards the entrance, and briefly wondered where everyone had gone.

He saw a few kids dart off around the back of the massive marquee, laughing and calling to each other excitedly. He smiled as he saw their carefree antics.

Dismissing them, and overdue to see his boys, Jeff Tracy entered the food marquee, to be greeted by some of the other parents. They started talking and Jeff enquired about the game as he grabbed a plastic cup off a passing tray. His sons' team was winning, by a good lead.

Jeff smiled proudly. He knew they would most likely be going out to celebrate somewhere tonight.

A man spotted him from across the marquee and walked over smiling broadly. Holding out his hand he welcomed Jeff warmly. "Jeff Tracy. Good to see you." Jeff returned the smile and handshake. "The boys will be glad you made it today. They are really pushing themselves to win this."

"You know my boys almost as well as I do myself, Richard." Jeff replied as he looked around the tent, but upon seeing mainly adults and a few young children he inquired, "Where did all the kids go?"

Richard Kent, the school principal looked around in sudden realisation. "I've been so busy talking to the other parents that I never even noticed where they all disappeared to..." his voice faded off when a shout and hurried movement from outside the tent caught his eye as some children dashed by. A few of the parents laughed obliviously and carried on drinking the warm tasteless soft drinks provided by the school.

The two men shared a look of suspicion. They both had children of their own, and each father had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. Jeff put his orange juice down and walked to the marquee opening. Without saying anything, the two men left the tent and watched the running children.

Shouts of "Fight. Fight. Fight." could be heard from not too far away, and as more stragglers ran past, Jeff decided to follow them, Richard at his side.

They walked around the back of the marquee to a sight from an action movie.

The children had seemingly turned into lunatics. It reminded Jeff of a scene from the book 'Lord of the Flies'. He prayed his boys weren't in the crowd egging on the thugs who were fighting in the centre of the ring of jeering, cheering children.

Jeff looked at Richard with disgust on his face. Richard shrugged apologetically, shaking his head. He decided to sort this out quickly before anyone got hurt. "Do you mind going back to the tent and getting a couple of the teachers to come and help, whilst I call the police to sort this mob out?"

"I'm right on it." Jeff replied. As he started to turn and head off, a flash of bright blond hair caught his eye from the centre of the crowd of jeering children. He stopped his retreat and swiftly turned back towards the mob.

Richard pulled out his phone and started to dial. He looked up and was about to call a halt to the appalling behaviour of his students, when he was surprised to feel Jeff push past him and make his way back towards the large group of children, instead of going back to get assistance. "Jeff..?"

Jeff Tracy pushed his way into the centre of the crowd. As he advanced past the children, the ones that noticed Jeff and then Mr Kent following him, went quiet, some of them even ran away, not wanting to get caught watching the fight by the school principal.

Towering over the children, Jeff recognised his boys instantly. All five of them occupying the middle of the tight circle, covered in dust and seeming to have the upper hand in a dirty looking fight. Jeff frowned at the irresponsibility of his eldest son, that Scott would allow his brothers get in such a shameful state.

Jeff saw that his youngest son had seen him, and Jeff beckoned him over.

He saw Alan tug on Kate's sleeve and point in his direction. He also saw how she paled when she saw him, and watched as she ran over to pull Virgil off the boy he was sitting on, and say something in his ear.

Jeff knew the fight would be over in a matter of seconds, once the others found out he was there.

Jeff was not wrong.

The crowd of children realised that something was wrong, and an unsettled, stunned silence took over the scene.

Then Richard spoke, his voice cold and harsh. "What is the meaning of this?"

No one spoke, then Scott stood up dusting himself off, and gave Virgil a hand to pull him up off the ground. They walked over to stand in front of Mr Kent. John, Alan and Gordon followed and stood by Scott's side. They were in deep trouble, and they knew it.

The crowd of children began to disperse, leaving behind Richard Kent, the Tracy family and Greg's gang almost alone behind the marquee. Some of the children wanted to see what was going to happen to the so-called perfect Tracy boys, now they had been caught red-handed by the school principal and another man who was being whispered to be the infamous 'Mr Tracy' himself.

Whilst the Tracy brothers had quickly lined up in front of the school principal, Greg and his gang groaned on the floor, either sitting or laying down. None of them were hurt too badly, it was more their pride than anything else. That, and the fact that they were wimps.

After glancing at the pathetic boys on the floor, Jeff turned his attention to listen to Scott's excuse, in stunned silence.

Scott glanced at his father as he started to explain what had happened, before returning his focus on Mr Kent.

After Scott had finished, Jeff looked at each one of his sons closely. Not one of them, except Scott looked him in the eye for more than a few seconds. The look of disappointment in his eyes spoke more to them than anything he could ever say to them.

"I am very disappointed in you boys." Richard told them. They hung their heads in shame. Both Jeff and Richard wondered if there was more to the story than Scott was telling them. Both men knew Scott was not a liar, but if it meant protecting his family, he would do anything.

Richard beckoned to Greg and his gang to come and stand in line with the Tracy boys. Unlike Jeff's sons, these lads were trouble makers. Known for getting into fights, and Richard wanted to know what had happened to make the Tracy's fight with them.

The crowd had thinned out even more, but Kate stayed and made her way over to the Tracy family.

"Mr Kent. Mr Tracy, sir. May I add something that Scott left out of his explanation?" Jeff looked at Scott, who in turn looked at Kate in surprise, wondering what she was going to say.

Greg scowled in her direction, but said nothing. Richard noted the look, but waited for Kate to continue.

"Go on." Jeff said calmly, he was not surprised that his eldest son may have left something out. Though Kate was scared, she was not going to let the brothers take the blame for the fight, seeing how she felt it was her who had caused the disturbance.

"Well, sir. It was Greg and his gang that started it." Jeff looked with narrowed eyes over at the boys who were now standing in a bedraggled heap, next to his son's perfect straight line. "They said some really wicked things to upset Alan earlier today, and I went back to stand up for him. But then Greg grabbed me, he was..er hurting me. Scott and the others came around and saw what Greg was trying to do, and they basically rescued me from him, Sir."

She looked up at the two men briefly. "So if anyone is to blame it's me, and Greg. Not your sons, Mr Tracy." Kate looked Jeff in the eye for a second, before facing Richard again. "I then taunted Greg, and he set about saying, well, I won't repeat it, Sir. But they insulted Mrs Tracy, sir." She looked over at Scott who had closed his eyes, and she wondered if anyone had ever stood up for him before, and told his dad that he had not told the entire truth about what happened just so he could protect his brothers. He didn't want them to be arrested for fighting.

"Oh?" Jeff looked at his sons again. All of them with their heads hanging low. He noticed Scott now had his eyes closed, then he noticed the nasty cut on his eldest son's cheek.

Richard frowned in annoyance. He could only imagine what things could, and must have been said to provoke such a reaction from his friend's family.

"Scott, is what Kate tells me true?" Richard asked a direct question that Scott could not lie too. If he denied it, he would be calling Kate a liar. He would never do that.

"Yes, Sir." He answered. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see his father was now standing directly in front of him.

Jeff reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "How did you manage to get cut? Did anyone have a weapon?"

Richard had moved other to stand in front of Greg, a furious look on his face. Greg was looking over at the Scott, a sneer on his features as he saw the compassion Mr Tracy was showing his eldest son. Surely the man should be shouting at them and chewing them out for fighting. Greg wanted the whole school to see the Tracy boys degraded.

Scott shook his head, no. "No, Sir. I think Greg was wearing a ring or something. He made the first move, and punched me, that's when the others jumped in. To help me, sir. I'm sorry."

Greg growled out, "Liar! You jumped me! I was defending myself, wasn't I boys?"

Greg's 'friends' weakened under the piercing glare of the school principal. "Show me your hands, Greg." Richard ordered suddenly.

Greg swallowed. He knew he was in for it now. He was still wearing the metal weapon on his fist. He tried to take it off behind his back.

"Now, Greg Masters." Richard's voice left no room for argument, and the boy slowly brought his hands in front of him for everyone to see.

There was a gasp of shock and dismay from both the adults and some of the children still hovering nearby. In the distance, the sound of sirens could be heard.

"Mr Masters has just got himself expelled from this school. Carrying a weapon, and then intentionally using it...What will your parents say? The rest of you boys will follow me to the school office. You will be lucky if the police don't arrest you as well." Richard fixed them with a glare, before turning to Jeff. "Jeff, I'm sorry they came to blows. I will take a report from your boys after I sort out these bullies. I'll do what I can to stop them being expelled as well."

Greg walked after Richard. As he passed the Tracys, he suddenly leapt at Scott snarling, "I'll get you, Tracy! If its the last thing I do!" He was still wearing his knuckle ring, and as he pulled his arm back to punch Scott, he found himself knocked to the ground by a streak of blond. Looking up he jeered at Scott's defender. "John-boy, so you want a piece of me before I leave. I knew you were all fags..."

Greg never got to say anything else as John was hauled off him by Jeff, and Richard pulled Greg up roughly by the arm with the knuckle ring on. "You, Mr Masters are a disgrace to society and to this school. Jeff. I'll meet you and your boys to discuss this in about an hour."

Jeff nodded and squeezed Scott's shoulder with his spare hand, whilst he restrained John with his other. "Come on boys, let's get you cleaned up. I want you to make a full report to Mr Kent and to the police, and I mean you tell them everything." He released John and looked down at Scott. "Looks like you have all just got yourselves out of the second half of the Baseball championships...and possibly ended up with detentions for the rest of the term... if we're lucky.."

A groan of dismay was let out of their lips, and Jeff bit back a smile of relief that his boys were alright.

"...We can't have Mr Kent showing favouritism boys, come on."

Sometimes boys had to be boys.

He would have words with them later in the privacy of their own home, but for now, he was just glad he showed up when he did...

As he watched the bullies being led away, Jeff turned to Virgil's best friend. "So Kate, are you going to tell me what Greg said, or what he was doing before my sons turned up to rescue you?"

Alan paled and the other boys looked at her, all wondering if she would repeat everything, word for word.

Kate looked at Mr Tracy, then smiled at the boys. "No, Sir. I would be breaking my friends' trust if I did that."

Virgil smiled at his friend, and Alan let out a sigh of relief. They really didn't want their father to know everything that had been said.

Jeff was a little surprised, but found himself respecting the girl who had befriended his sons.

Surprising them all, he smiled at her and said "Thank you. It's good to know there are good people out there, worth saving."

With that he turned and walked away muttering "You boys really do know how to cause a scene." The children all looked at each other in shock, then Scott shrugged and started walking after his dad, the others all followed behind.

TBTBTBTB

Fini

I hope you enjoyed that. A lot of effort was put into beta reading this, and a huge thanks to Penny for everything she has done to get this one on the site. The story has been changed slightly since being posted, due to certain English/American differences I was not aware off...thanks goes to Tikatu for pointing them out!!

Let me know if its got the thumbs up, or down.

Until next time.

Hob x

Reviews?...Anyone...?


End file.
